kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Crewell
|kanji = クルーエル |rōmaji = Kurūeru |chinese name = |alias = |entry code = |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Pale Green |hair = Black (manga) Gray (anime) |blood type = |affiliation = Walpurgis Academy |previous affiliation = |occupation = Doctor |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy's Hospital |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 21 |anime debut = Episode 6 |seiyu = Junichi Suwabe |english voice = Christopher Bevins |image gallery = Yes }} Crewell (クルーエル Kurūeru) is the doctor of the Walpurgis Academy. Appearance Manga Crewell is a lean man that rather appears youthful, that has a dark colored, nape length hair which is unkempt and jutting in all directions, with a piece of hair at the top of his head that point upwards. His bangs reaches down to his eyes, but the sides are kept in a direction that exposes his ears.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 12 Crewell wears rectangular glasses with that has a thick, dark frame. His attire consists of a dark long sleeve which is tucked in in his pants, a light colored tie with a messy knot, a buckled belt and tops it with a white long coat that has a pocket on the left corner beside the collar that has a pen attached in it, and on the lower portions and folded sleeves on the endKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 5 although he is seen without it and letting the sleeves of his inner shirt overlap his coat and not tucked inKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 40, Page 16 and dons white clogs.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Page 1 Anime Crewell received changes in his appearance; Crewell has a skin of light color and still retains his body mass, but his hair is much more longer that it already exceeds his nape and is secured by a blue ponytail, and messier, with this bangs reaches down to his ears which are still exposed, loses the piece of hair on the top of his head and has pale green eyes. He also gains a beard and a mustache, causing him to look much older. Crewell still wears his rectangular-shaped glasses, but with larger lenses, gray temples and the frames are no longer visible. Crewell is dressed sloppily; he wears a maroon, long sleeve shirt that is not tucked, open in the front and overlaps his the collar of his long, white coat that still has the the pocket on the left side but loses the pockets underneath and doesn't have the rolled-up sleeves and no longer wears a tie. He wears black pants that is tucked inside his brown, knee-high boots.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 6 Personality Crewell is hinted to have perverted tendencies; evident when a female student hastily comes out of his clinic, half-naked and flustered.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 3 He is also aggressive, touchy and fond of cute women, asking them to come on his clinic when they're availableKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 12 and beautiful, voluptuous women, calling them a goddess.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 7 Crewell has displayed aptness to have vivid fantasies and making them run wild.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Special: Episode 5 But despite of his seemingly unpleasant behavior, Crewell does his job properly as a doctor and cares for his patient to some extent, going as far as explaining the consequences to Raishin Akabane if he allows him to be discharged at the hospital.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-3 and becomes irked when the latter goes back again to his place to be admitted again, saying that Raishin has to die when he break his bones even after he reconstructed them. History Nothing is much known about Crewell's past, except that he and Kimberley are acquainted to each other; he is aware of the latter's promotion as an academy professor and to the point that he tells her to "find her happiness" and calls her Amy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 11 Plot Sword Angel arc After a flustered female student comes out of his clinic, Kimberley tells him that he hasn't changed, and responds by saying that she misunderstood; it's broad daylight in the academy and only made the student take off her clothes so he could use his stethoscope. Kimberley responds that she doesn't come to pry on his affairs. He then questions the purpose of her visit as the latter interrupts his fun, then asks if it is about stomach ache or menstrual cramps. He adds if it is about menopause, he tells to seek the city doctor, but even he can finish his sentence, Kimberley throws a scissor towards him, which hits the wall, causing him to apologize. Crewell smirks upon hearing that Kimberley demands his opinion about Raishin, and adds that anyone would be interested in him, since he defeated Felix Kingsfort and stole his place in the evening party. He starts off by saying that the healing of Raishin's wounds, as well as his red blood production and cell division are slow and has bad nutritional absorption. However this is only the case in the first few days, and Raishin will recover normally afterwards. Crewell adds that despite these problems, Raishin has lots of stamina. Proceeding, when Kimberley asks him about his diagnosis, he states that someone is absorbing Raishin's vitality; as long it is not a curse or a new disease, he ends up in conclusion that it is the doing of his Automaton, provided that he is a master of a Banned Doll, which interests Kimberley more, and tells him to tell her what he knows. He responds by saying that the latter's promotion is already enough, and her research is dangerous and tells her to find her happiness and calls her "Amy". Kimberley then presents him a suitcase full of money, asking him to mark Raishin and that it will be an exclusive contract between them, but the British Government and the Academy will be his enemies. Upon being asked if what he wants to be rewarded with between the money or the sniper's bullet, he says that it is a stupid question and will take on the cash.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-13 After Raishin gains his injury from fighting Loki, he appears in the clinic with Kimberley. Upon being asked about Raishin's condition, Crewell says that he's doing rather well even after being cut by Cherubim, and adds that he has his own devil's luck. Proceeding, few more millimeters deeper and his lungs would be sliced wide open and a centimeter would hit his heart and he will be done for. Kimberley asks if Crewell is saying if Raishin will survive, which he affirms, though only for now. However, he's showing the symptoms of the vital drain that was discovered the other day, and might die any second. The next day, after the evening party, he takes a closer look on Frey inside the clinic, until his attention were caught by Irori and Shoko Karyusai who comes inside the room and calls the latter a goddess, but the two just walk past by him, being completely ignored. Elf Speeder arc Crewell's attention is caught by Raishin and Yaya, who suddenly barges inside his office. He questions the student's attire, and asks him if he wants to be checked out of the hospital. He explains that whilst he has no problems of letting them leave, but by doing so means that Raishin has to participate again in the evening party. He proceeds by saying that he has to take part in the night party again even if he has yet to remove Raishin's stitches, and adds that on the worst scenario, he'll never make a full recovery if he pushes himself hard. He asks for Raishin reason why he wants to leave but doesn't answer, which makes him ruffle and tells him to do what he want; and as the two leave, he witnesses the destruction of the clock tower.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 1-4 Later on, he is called by Yaya and inquires about Raishin's condition. Irked, he states that he had some broken Ribs and damaged organs, and adds that he treated the latter but would be still needing bed rest. He then walks away whilst scratching his head and expressing his annoyance. Latterly, he appears at the room where Raishin is resting, and tells Henriette Belew that he doesn't need to get better; or rather, she shouldn't bother making him better, as Raishin deserves to die after breaking his bones after the treatment he made with them. He then approaches Henriette, compliments her then rubs her shoulder, causing her to be scared. He then adds that a beautiful girl like her are always welcome in his clinic and has to drop by whenever he can, and asks for her name. Charlotte Belew answers in her stead, and adds that Henriette is her sister, causing him to cringe and walk away. Abilities Medical Expertise: Having the role of the doctor, Crewell has a wide array of knowledge of human anatomy. This is evident when he provided a very detailed report to Kimberley about Raishin. Also, despite not being a puppeteer himself or not having any Magical abilities, Crewell was also able to reach the conclusion that Yaya is the one that is absorbing Raishin's life force by merely examining him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 6-9 Knowledge about Spirits: Albeit under his fantasy, Crewell has displayed a significant amount of knowledge regarding with the spirits. He even provided a circumstantial explanation of the different classifications of each spirit, what they are made up of and how they work. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male